ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Black
'The Ace Rocker' Chris Black is a former street-fighter and bare-knuckle boxer turned professional wrestler. He is currently wrestling in the FMW as part of its Anxiety band. =Early Career= Black first emerged on the professional wrentling scene in the BWF where he headed a faction known as 'The Untouchables.' They gained some measure of success as a group with Black capturing the Federations Intercontinental Championship numerous times. Arfter the BWF closed Black traveled the indys for a number of months before IWF offered him not only a contract, but the opportunity to compete for their world title should he win an up and coming elimination tournament; Black won the tournament but was unable to challenge for the title due to injury; Shortly after this, Black dropped out of the professional circuit and disappeared from the public eye all-together for sevral years. =Independant Circuit= During his years away from the ring, Black was known to travel the word and compete in many different forms of illeagle street fighting and bare knuckle boxing. He managed to build up quite a reputation for himself before the loss of his wife turned him to drugs; A habbit which Black struggled with right up until his early days in FMW. Early FMW Career FMW NEW- Not much was known of Chris Black before he turned up on FMW's development territory NEW; To start with he made some minor impacts, feuding with superstars such as TyranT and Bobbino while striking up a friendship with fellow NEW superstar Jordan Tempest. But it wasn't until NEW dissbanded and Black was drafted to Anxiety that his career really got off the ground- =FMW Anxiety= Black was told before one show that he was to job to established superstar and Original Sin member Adrian O'rion. Black refused and, having finally managed to kick the drug habbit which had threatening his career some month previously, took this opportunity to push himself to new heights on his new brand. Black lost the match but it was considered by many to be a closer fight than first expected- Although a defining match in Black career, this night was also marred forever in the 'Ace Rockers' eyes as during the match Adrian was responsible for the death of a Black friend, mentor and fellow Biker, Gee, when a spot off the top rope resulted in the older man being crushed under sevral bodies and a Harley; He died later that evening. It is reported Black still seeks revenge on Adrian for the incident. Since this initial 'wake up call' Black has enjoyed quite a winning streak in FMW; Having defeated superstars such as El Presidentae, El Albismo, Lictor and Mortus. =The Hells Stallions= 'The Hells Stallions' are Chris Blacks motorcycle gang, a pack of leather wearing brawlers with strong Nordic influences they, along with their leader, are becoming quite notorious both on the streets and at FMW events. Although not yet officially part of the resistance, Black and his Stallions wage their own personal brand of bloody street war-fare against the Original Sin, and in particular the Black Covenant. External links Category:Wrestlers